


Nothing Changes

by Veron_Midori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такао понимал, что их мир рушится ещё со времён большого взрыва. </p>
<p>Но ничего не меняется, кроме формы – те же самые чувства, те же мысли, всё та же вера в глазах. И страх потерять близких людей на пороге катастрофы. </p>
<p>Ничего не меняется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Changes

Сполохи, фонтаны хвостов жар-птиц, рождение и смерть мириад вселенных – в одной капле бензина, пустившей метастазы по поверхности весенней лужи. Кеды цвета скошенной травы мгновенно нарушают эту гармонию, врываясь в искусственные вселенные, окрашиваются брызгами асфальтовых океанов. В ушах - перекрикивая шум автострады - надрывным хриплым голосом выводят о новом дне, и невысокий брюнет подпевает чуть слышно, не оглядываясь на сигналящие машины у светофора и возмущённых водителей, кричащих на неосторожного парня. 

Такао опять на красный, вновь шагает по лезвию жизни и смерти, но ему нечего боятся. Он прячет вечную душу под рубашкой в апельсиновую клетку, сжатые, чуть загорелые, ладони в карманах, полных надежд и барбарисовых леденцов. Его любимых. 

Такао бежит по залитой солнцем эстакаде. Утренняя Валенсия солнечно улыбается, раскидывает свои золотые локоны в кронах нежно зелёной листвы, играет всполохами огней в глазах горожан, ещё сонных, со спутанными мыслями о предстоящем дне. Парень не смотрит на них – он срывается вниз, по крутым, вымощенным белым камнем, ступенькам, считая растрёпанных чаек над головой, начинает припев, а потом резко вправо, к выходу с главной улицы, по лужам и прошлогодней жухлой траве, всё дальше и дальше по знакомой дороге. 

Он спешит к морю. 

Валенский залив дышит тихо и немного устало, расстилая по раскалённым бокам пушистые волны, укачивая разномастные рыболовецкие суда, разгоняя по прозрачным венам рыб, возвращающихся к истокам, в мириады пропитанных светом икринок. 

Солёный, хлёсткий ветер сбивает капюшон толстовки, забирается ледяными пальцами под яркую рубашку, теребит темные короткие волосы, и парень скидывает кеды на мягкий песок, снимает толстовку, срывает наушники и идёт к бирюзовой кромке, наполняя лёгкие до краёв. Море встречает его дыханием волн, разбивающимися о прибрежные скалы, и криками чаек, заглушающими несмолкающий гул в ушах. 

Такао приходит на этот дикий пляж каждый раз, когда ему хочется успокоить свои собственные безудержные волны, разложить по полочкам душевные камни и послушать те самые мысли, что он так боится услышать, когда они рядом. Наедине с тишиной и криками вольных птиц. Он выбирает тяжёлые камни из центра жизни и складывает их по краю собственного мира, огораживаясь от других. Их мира – только для двоих. 

Иногда Казунари кидает монетки в море, на счастье. Иногда - хрипло поёт одну старую испанскую песню о бедном рыбаке, затерявшемся в открытом море, что с тоской вспоминает о прошлом. На японском – чтобы не забыть родной язык, скрываясь в чужих странах и впитав иноземную культуру. Он поёт о прежней жизни. О надвигающемся бессилии перед стихией. О любви, конечно же. 

Глотая солёный морской воздух, ощущая холодный песок под босыми ногами, мелкие раздробленные ракушки, впивающиеся в ступни, пенные волны, как тёплое топлёное молоко, играющие переливами в солнечном свете, - Такао ощущает себя ныряльщиком из сказки, что погружается в самую бездну за сокровищами для своей любимой и мечтающим сделать её счастливой. Такао хочется дотронуться до этого самого счастья, - какое оно на самом деле? - и поделиться им с ним. С самым-самым. Заставить себя поверить в то, что всё изменится, обязательно, и что не будет сквозить болью в сердце и дальше. 

Обязательно. 

Но чуда не будет. А день такой подходящий! Один из серого года после ушедшей пыльной зимы, один яркий весенний день в ореоле солнечных стрел. Сегодня дождь не рисует руны на дороге, которые хмурые люди как всегда не в силах разгадать. Такао думает, что если бы он научился читать их – нашел бы правильный путь, где им бы не были предначертаны потери. Где они смогли бы стать счастливыми. Где Мидорима не будет тихо хранить свою печаль на дне душевного колодца, и где он сам не будет прятать тоску за вечной гримасой улыбки. 

Такао завидует морю – оно меняет своё настроение, как перчатки фокусника, не зная, на чём остановится. Роль моря так зыбка и неопределенна, и Такао, смотря на бескрайнее солёное пространство до смятого мятного горизонта, хочется начать всё с начала… с этой самой неопределённости. Избежать бессмысленного финала, скользя по касанью ладоней, вглядываясь в родную малахитовую бурю и находя в ней отражённую дымку серого неба, так похожее на небо родного Токио. Когда холодные руки находят друг друга, а уставшие от долгого странствия сердца уже давно стали единым целым, хочется просто жить. Жить, жить, в бесконечном странствии убегая от надвигающейся бури. 

Жить. 

Они не помнят, в какой из сумасшедших, переплетённых с реальностью дней, они покинули Японию. Когда все знакомые Казунари провожали его и Мидориму в путь из аэропорта Комаэ, они говорили: «Ты уж, не забывай меня». С того самого первого дня их бесконечных странствий Такао запомнил лишь одну единственную фразу. 

А лица стёрлись. 

Наверное, причина в том, что они двое слишком долго живы, наслаждаясь свободой, не заводя новых знакомств, затерявшись в любимых глазах, не всматривались в шаги и лица прохожих, что хотели остаться в их жизнях чуть подольше. Они слишком долго кружили по кольцу нуля, пересекая границы своих собственных выдуманных миров. И Такао кажется, что, если потребуется, они смогут услышать друг друга на расстоянии. Сколь далеко друг от друга бы не были. 

Не смотря на то, что их сделали разные судьбы. 

Их сделали разные встречи. 

И слишком несхожие люди. 

В душе они – одинаково одинокие. 

Такао шагает в пенные волны, холодная морская вода достаёт до колен, лаская загорелую кожу южным испанским солнцем, отчаянно думая о том, что конец цивилизации уже близок. Осколки надежд и фальшивой мишуры сметает ветер-революционер, наконец-то нашедший время для перемен. И как бы они не пытались сбежать от судьбы, она всё равно настигала их по пятам, холодными пальцами пробираясь в самое сердце, задевая бессмертную душу. 

Напоминая, что за всё приходится платить. 

Валенсия – пятый город их вечной жизни. Когда каждый раз – новая история, новые лица, новые трудности, новая ложь… 

Такао так долго ждал финального свистка, по которому все линии их жизни, поначалу выглядящие абсолютно независимыми фрагментами, сольются в единую историю. Сигналы из другого времени, параллельной реальности, данной на долгую память во всех ощущениях. 

Казунари понимает, что их мир рушится ещё со времён большого взрыва. 

Но ничего не меняется, кроме формы – те же самые чувства, те же мысли, всё та же вера в глазах. И страх потерять близких людей на пороге катастрофы. 

Ничего не меняется. 

Совершенно.   

Каждое утро Такао рисует на лице счастливые глаза, а Мидорима надевает глаза-линзы. Каждый вечер Такао стирает глаза, а Мидорима снимает их и кладёт на прикроватный столик. 

А ночью они ищут друг друга на ощупь.  


End file.
